<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Please No by pluckycluckyducky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28926663">Please No</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pluckycluckyducky/pseuds/pluckycluckyducky'>pluckycluckyducky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Nevermoor Series - Jessica Townsend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Nevermoor, angsty, dont hate me, haha - Freeform, sorry chad, this is fun i should write more angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:27:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28926663</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pluckycluckyducky/pseuds/pluckycluckyducky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>hahahahahah. tw for death</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hawthorne Swift/Archan Tate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Please No</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>sorry chad</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hawthorne looked out from behind the building he was standing. Squall had managed to catch half of his unit already. Arch, Anah, Lam, and Francis were all tied up at his feet. Arch and Anah both looked like they’d been crying, and Francis still was. Lam was trying to seem unbothered. Trying. Squall, being the overconfident ass that he was, took a step forward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Miss Crow, I won’t ask again. Show yourself, and your unit remains safe. If not……” He trailed off, and his hunt slid out of the shadows, a couple of them breaking off to circle the captured unit members.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hawthorne looked across the square to where Morrigan was standing. She looked terrified. Hawthorne knew if she gave herself away, she’d be in danger, but if she didn’t, half their unit was. Hawthorne looked back to Arch. He looked terrified. Hawthorne desperately wanted to run to him. To hug him. To say everything was gonna be ok. But he couldn’t. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Squall stepped forward to speak. “Alright, Miss Crow. I see you need some motivation.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hawthorne froze. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh no. No no no no. He can’t. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Squall signalled to the shadowy wolves that were circling his unit members. Hawthorne held his breath. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please, no. No. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a scream. Then Arch was gone.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>